


Peace Is A Hard Road

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2011 [1]
Category: LOTR Speakeasy
Genre: AU, Actor RPF - Freeform, M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day their world changed for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Is A Hard Road

**Author's Note:**

> The 'first day of Christmas' for [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/), who wanted the Speakeasy cupcakes. I can't deny her, or them. *g*

_April 1, 1936_

What sounded like a herd of small elephants came thundering around the corner of the house. Amused, Joaquin peered over the top of his newspaper as the children ran past, the little ones in pursuit of Danny, Tony, and Josh. Excited shrieks echoed behind them, filling the backyard as Orlando dropped into the chair beside him.

"Tag?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Joaquin laughed, shaking his head as he folded the paper and set it on the ground. His hand found Orlando's as two of the babies swarmed Danny's legs and dragged him to the ground.

"Definitely not tag," Orlando observed, eyes dancing with laughter when he looked at Joaquin.

For a moment, Joaquin couldn't breathe as he returned the look, still painfully aware of how close they'd come, all those years ago, to not being _here_. Then the moment was broken as his attention was pulled back to the children. "Little more violent than that."

"So I see."

They watched as Tony and Josh knelt beside Evie, the little girl in tears, one knee covered in dirt and grass. As Joaquin and Orlando sat there, making no effort to move, Evie giggled and flung her arms around Tony's neck. Family first and the oldest boys were better than good with the little ones.

"Taught 'em well," Orlando murmured, fingers curving to wrap around Joaquin's.

"We did," Joaquin agrees, with a soft smile. He starts to add something, then stops as Ben and Matt come around the corner of the house, Moe right on their heels.

"Boss, we got a problem," Moe said, his usual smile nowhere in sight.

"A big one," Matt said, quietly as Ben's eyes searched the backyard.

Joaquin just lifted an eyebrow, knowing they'd give him the news (clearly not good, just based on their expressions) without any prompting from him.

"The Feds took Lucky in Arkansas this morning," Matt said, still quiet, and Joaquin went completely still.

Fuck. Trying to stay a step ahead of prostitution charges, Lucky had taken off weeks ago. Joaquin just looked at them for a long moment, feeling Orlando's hand slide from his as they stood. Then Joaquin's eyes tracked across the yard to the still playing children.

"Tony," he called, voice firm. "Danny, Josh, take your brothers and sisters inside and ask Consuela if you can have some milk and cookies."

"Pops --"

"Now, Tony," Joaquin said, watching until his oldest son gestured to Orlando's oldest and Josh's only son, and the three of them gathered up the little ones and herded them into the house.

"'Quin..."

"I know," he said, softly, as the door closed behind the children. Joaquin found Orlando's eyes, saw the knowledge reflected there. No way in hell that the Feds would dismiss the charges. Not this time. And they'd done too good of a job of hiding the girls who'd made the statements.

"Two of you are in charge now," Ben said, breaking his silence even as he continued to scan the yard for possible threats. "Lucky's last orders before he left the city."

Nothing more and nothing less than Joaquin had expected. But damn it, he'd thought certain that he and Orlando would finally be able to start pulling out, start raising their children and living their lives.

"Orders, Kitten?"

"Get George and Lou," he said, eyes still on Orlando. "Then call Lawrence and Al. Then..."

"Then," Orlando said, hand finding Joaquin's once more, "round up the boys. We've got plans to make."


End file.
